I Will Be Back
by CircusLeader005
Summary: When Connor stands up for his people, Alexandria knows that when Connor gets angry and when he sets his mind to it, he will carry it through
1. Chapter 1

I Will Be Back

Connor/O.C

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed, Connor, Haytham or George Washington…I only own Alexandria

Alexandira walked through the camp. She looked at the injured men. Some of them wouldn't make it through the night, due to their injuries. She was a healer, but there was nothing she could really do.

"Mrs. Alexandria,"

She stopped. One of the captains came up to her.

"Yes, sir."

"I was wondering if you could check on one of my men."

"How bad?"

"That is for you to decide."

She gave a simple nod.

"All right."

He led her to the injured soldier.

She walked into the tent. She looked at the wounded soldier. The captain looked at Alexandria.

"You think you can do something, Miss Alexandria?"

She walked over to the wounded soldier and kneeled next to him. She saw the blood stain on his blanket. She pulled back the cover and looked. The blood was seeping from his chest. She opened his shirt and looked at his wound. The wound was centimeters away from his heart. She looked at the captain.

"I can do something, Captain. I just need the proper tools."

He pointed to a corner of the tent. She looked and saw a middle aged, black woman.

"Masha, will assist you the best way she can."

She smiled at Masha and she returned the smile. She looked back to the captain.

"Thank you, Captain."

He smiled at both women.

"I'll leave you ladies to it."

As soon as the captain was gone, Alexandria looked at Martha.

"Masha, could you please get me a basin of water, a clean rag, a bottle of whiskey and some needle and thread?"

"Of course, Mrs. Alexandria."

Masha left the tent. Alexandria looked back to the wounded soldier.

"Am I going to die, Mrs. Alexandria?"

She let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to try to help you the best way I can."

He gripped her hand in his'.

"Thank you, Mrs. Alexandria."

She smiled at him.

Masha returned with the items and handed them to Alexandria.

"Thank you, Masha."

Masha kneeled on the other side of the wounded soldier. She held his hand. He looked at Masha. She smiled at him, and then looked at Alexandria.

"What can I do to help, Mrs. Alexandria?"

She handed the needle and thread to her.

"Thread the needle."

"Yes, ma'am."

Masha started doing what she was told, while Alexandria cleaned the wound. Masha handed the threaded needle to Alexandria.

"Thank you."

She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and handed it to the wounded soldier.

"You're going to take a few swigs of this, before this is over."

He took a sip and she started to work on closing up his wound. Masha had to hold down the soldier, because of the pain. Alexandria felt bad for him, because she knew what he was feeling. Connor had to sew her up and she had to sew him up a few times. The worst stitches she received was to the back of her head. It was the most excruciating pain she ever experienced. Connor tried his best to be gentle, but it didn't help.

Four painful minutes later, Alexandria was able to sew up the soldier's injury. He looked at Alexandira.

"Thank you, Miss Alexandria."

He looked at Masha.

"You too, Miss Masha."

Masha patted the soldier on the arm.

"Anytime, soldier."

Alexandria smiled. She could feel some love in the air.

She heard arguing outside. Masha and the wounded soldier looked to the exit of the tent.

"What is that?"

Alexandria shook her head.

"I don't know."

She stood up and made her way out of the tent. She followed the arguing. She saw Connor's father, Haytham, and General Washington arguing. She saw Connor with his back to them.

"Enough!"

She jumped at the harshness in Connor's voice.

"Who did what and why must I wait? My people come first."

'_What did they say to you, Connor?'_

"Then let's be off."

"No, you and I are finished."

"Son,"

"You think that by calling me son that I might change my mind. My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster and everything he does is by your command."

Alexandria saw the look on Haytham's face. Connor started walking away. She saw that Washington and Haytham were going to follow Connor. Connor turned back and looked at them.

"A warning to you both! If you choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you!"

Alexandria felt a shudder of fear run up and down her spine. The anger wasn't addressed to her, but the venom in Connor's words made her want to cower away.

She saw Connor walking to his horse. She moved from her hiding place and ran over to Connor.

"Connor,"

He looked at her, then back to the horse.

"Just let me go, Alexandria."

She shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Connor,"

He looked at her. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He let out a deep sigh and pulled the girl into a hug. She didn't deserve this. He kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll be back."

Connor's voice was always gentle whenever he was around her. She pulled away from him and gave a simple nod of her head.

"Well, you better get going."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you,"

He jumped on the horse and she watched as he disappeared into the woods. He looked up to the sky.

"_Mom, please keep him safe."_

She looked back to the woods and tears flowed down her face. She only wanted him back safe.

BlackDreamingAlice0342: So, there's that…Hope ya'll liked it and if you did and want another chapter please review

THANKS(:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's Chapter 2 for 'I Will Be Back'…Hope you like it

Alexandria walked back over to George Washington and Haytham. Haytham saw the rage in her eyes.

"What did you say to him?"

She pushed on Haytham's chest.

"What did you do?!"

Haytham looked at Washington.

"Ask the mighty general."

She looked to Washington.

"What happened? Where is Connor going?"

"He's going to his village."

"For what? What's happened?"

Washington looked away from Alexandria. She looked to Haytham.

"What? What's happened to his village?"

"The man that you and Connor have been working for…The amazing George Washington has ordered an attack on Connor's people."

Her eyes widened at Haytham. She shook her head.

"No, that can't be true."

She looked to Washington. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"That's not true."

Washington wouldn't look at her.

"Tell me that it's not true! Tell me that he's lying!"

Washington looked at her. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. She released Washington's arm and looked at Haytham.

"How long did you know?"

He looked at her. The confused look on her face didn't pass with her.

"How long did you know about this?! How long did you know that Connor's people were in danger?!"

She grabbed his shirt.

"HOW LONG?!"

He looked into the young woman's eyes.

She grinded her teeth and shook her head. She released his shirt. Her anger boiled through her veins. She drew back a hand and slapped Haytham across the face. The blow to his face stung. He looked at the young woman. He saw the anger in her eyes. It took everything in her not to strike her across her face.

"You're a coward. I don't know how you could be Connor's father. I'm the one that kept Connor from killing you and this is how you thank me for saving your life. I should've let Connor kill you when he had the chance. You deserve to die!"

She looked to both men, before she stormed off.

She rushed to the stables. She saw one of her trusted friends. A dusty grey horse named Salt. She patted his nose. She smiled at him.

"Hello, old friend."

Salt gently neighed to her.

She grabbed a bridle and placed it in his mouth.

"You know these woods, Salt. You need to take me to Connor's village. You have to take me."

She jumped on his bare back.

"You need to take me to Connor, Salt. Take me now!"

She slapped the reins and Salt charged out of the stables.

She needed to see Connor. She needed to know if he was all right. She loved him!

BlackDreamingAlice0342: Well, there's Chapter 2…If you like it please review

Thanks(:


	3. Chapter 3

All right, here's Chapter 3…So, Alexandria slaps Haytham and she goes after Connor on Salt…She just hopes that she can get to Connor in time before something happens to him

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Assassin's Creed or Connor…I only own Alexandria

Chapter 3

Salt and Alexandria ran through the woods. She needed to get to Connor.

She stopped a few away from his village. She didn't dare go into his village, because she wouldn't be accepted and they would only see her as a stranger.

Salt let out a little whine. She patted his head.

"We need to keep quite, Salt. I don't want them to hear us."  
Salt looked at his rider. He gave a small nod of his head without making a sound. Salt was just an animal, but he was intelligent.

She looked and saw Connor come out the front gates of his village. Alexandria jumped from Salt's back and walked over to Connor.

"Connor!"

"Alexandria?"

He grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father told me everything."

"My father?"

"Yes, you were right Connor."

"About what?"

"I should've let you kill your father when you had the chance. It was my fault. Your father deserves to die."

Connor raised an eyebrow at Alexandria's words.

"Why are you talking like this Alexandria?"

"Because, you were right and I was wrong."

Connor shook his head.

"No, Alexandria."

Their eyes locked.

"I keep telling you that you need to stop being so forgiving, but I finally realize that I need to be more like you. I need to forgive like you do and I need to give people a second chance, because they probably have changed."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Well, you were right Connor. Your father hasn't changed. He's the exact same way you described him. I don't think he will ever change."

Connor was surprised at Alexandria's change of heart.

Alexandria and Connor heard the sound of rustling. He looked at her.

"I have to go."

"What? What's going on?"

He shook his head.

"It's best that I don't tell you. I need to go. Go back to the camp."

"But, Connor…"

"Go back."

Alexandria wanted to go with him, but the command in his voice made her listen.

"I'll go back, Connor. Not until you tell me what is going on."

He let out a deep sigh and looked to the woods.

He looked back to her.

"Charles Lee,"

Her eyes widened at the mention of that monster's name.

"What? Where?"

He moved his hands to her shoulders. He gripped her shoulders.

"I need you to go back as fast as you can. Don't look back. Stay at the camp, until I return."

She gave a small nod. She would listen to Connor for once.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Connor was surprised, but he hugged her back.

She pulled back and looked at him.

"You be careful."

He gave a small nod.

She moved her arms from his neck and went back to Salt, without looking back to Connor.

She jumped on Salt's bare back. She grabbed the reins.

"Let's go back, Salt."

She slapped the reins and they charged back to the camp.

She didn't want to leave him, but he wouldn't hear of it. Connor would do everything in his power to protect her.

Anything.

AssassinDreamingAlexandria03 42: Well, there's Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS(:


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I have Chapter 4 for 'I Will Be Back'

Sadly, I do NOT Own Connor…I wish I did, but Alexandria makes up for it(:

Chapter 4

Washington saw Alexandria charge back into the camp on Salt's back.

Alexandria rode over to Washington and jumped off Salt's back. She handed the reins to one of the soldiers.

She patted Salt's nose.

"Take care of him. He's done well."

"Yes, Miss Alexandria."

She walked over to Washington.

"Did you find him?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

"He's after Charles Lee. I think Charles Lee persuaded some of Connor's people to work with him. He really wouldn't tell me."

She looked around.

"Where's that slim, Haytham?"

"He's not here."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I knew he wouldn't be here when I got back."

"Why didn't Connor come back with you?"

Her eyes locked with Washington's.

"He had something he had to care of."

She turned and started to walk out.

"I need to get some rest. If Connor comes back, before I wake up. Please let me know."

"I will."

She walked out of the tent and went straight to her's.

She sat on her bed made of fox and bear skins. She layed her head down on the squirrel skin pillow. She couldn't sleep, because she was too worried about Connor.

She just needed to know that he was all right.

Alexandria eventually closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

Connor walked in the camp with his head low. He couldn't believe what he did. He had no choice. He wasn't going to kill him, but he had no choice.

He walked in Alexandria's tent.

He saw that she was dead asleep on her animal skin bed. He walked over to her. He gently pulled back a loose strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Alexandria stirred and opened her eyes. She looked and saw Connor.

"Connor,"

She sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head.

"It's fine."

She saw the look on her face.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

She knew something was wrong, but he wasn't going to tell her.

He saw the look of worry on her face. He gently grabbed her chin and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Alexandria. I'm just a little tired."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact. She let out a deep sigh.

"_What are you hiding from me, Connor?"_

He pulled away and looked at her.

"We need to get some rest."

She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him and it was pointless to argue with him, so she just nodded her head.

He released her chin and layed back down. She turned her back to Connor. Connor felt bad for not telling her everything, but she didn't know what he was going through. He cared for Alexandria and she was the most important thing in his life, but there were just somethings he didn't and couldn't tell her.

He stripped himself of his weapons and boots. He layed down next to Alexandria and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alexandria melted into Connor's warmth.

She just wanted him to tell her what was wrong. She just wanted him to know that she would be there for him.

Okay, there's Chapter 4…I hope ya'll liked it and if you did please review

thanks(:


	5. Chapter 5

All right, here's chapter 5 for 'I Will Be Back'…I hope you enjoy it and if you do please review

I only own Alexandria

Chapter 5

"No, I had no choice but to kill him."

Alexandria opened her eyes.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Connor.

"He was my best friend, but he was trying to kill me."

She felt her eyes widen.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

"Connor, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

"I didn't want to kill him!"

"Connor! Wake up!"

Connor's eyes shot open and he looked directly at Alexandria. He saw the concern on her face.

"Alexandria,"

He looked around the tent.

"Where am I?"

"We're in the tent in General Washington's camp."

He gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I thought that I was…"

He stopped himself, before he said anything else.

"Connor, are you all right?"

He gave a small nod of his head.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head.

"No, you're not, Connor."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him.

"What were you dreaming about, Connor? And don't say anything, because you don't scream in your sleep."

He let out a deep sigh.

"_I better tell her."_

"I had to kill my best friend."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I had to kill my best friend, Kanen'tó:kon."

There was nothing Alexandria could really say. Connor was her entire world. She felt her heart crumble a little for him. She never knew what it was like to kill her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Connor."

He shook his head.

"It's nothing I could've done, Alexandria."

"He was still your friend, but I know you didn't want to kill him. It really wasn't his fault, because Charles Lee poisoned his mind."

Alexandria didn't know, but her words meant alot.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her to him.

She smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Alexandria. You're words mean more to me than you know."

She smiled.

"I will always be here for you, Connor."

"And I will always be here for you."

Alexandria snuggled her head into Connor's chest and fell back into a deep sleep.

No matter what happened or no matter where they went, Connor and Alexandria would always be there for each other and they would always come back to each other.

Well, that's the end of that story…I hoped you liked it…thanks for the review…I appreciate it(:

See ya(:


End file.
